Moonlight Fight
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Kiba blames himself for getting Skyler (OC) hurt and nearly dying in his arms. Can Skyler help him pull through from his guilt?


Naruto

Kiba x Skyler (OC)

Moonlight Fight

I sat up watching over the camp with Akamaru while Hinata, Shino, and of course Kiba all slept soundly. Almost. "Kiba snores so freaking loud! How do you live with him Akamaru?"

I am Skyler. A ninja from the land of water. I grew up with dogs a lot and gave up Akamaru as a pup to Kiba. I watched my older brother die at age eight and ever since, I've been a hero in my home. Nut I moved to the hidden leaf village to train and look where I am now.

"Oh my word, KIBA!" I yell. "Don't shout!" He yells back. "I can't hear any other noise other then your snoring."

"Well sorry. But I have been up late watching over all of you so we don't get ambushed."

We do fight but we are friends.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Shino asked while he and Hinata got up. "Sorry you two." I say. "It's okay." Hinata says hugging me. "You two fight do often, you could be an old married couple." I rolled my eyes then glared at Shino. "Like that would ever happen."

*Snap.

Akamaru barked and we had to move fast. "Let's go!" Kiba and Akamaru ran ahead but the rest of us caught up. Rogue ninjas have been increasing over time and we got assigned to take care of them.

"Here they come!" I shouted. "Water style: Water dragon!" I yelled. We put up a good fight but there was more then we expected.

"Too many." "No kidding, Shino! Hinata! Left!" I shouted as a guy was right there. Close one. I turn to see Kiba down and out of breath. Shoot! "Kiba!" I ran and jumped in front of-

*Stab.

*Drip, drip.

My blood fell from the stab wound, but I got the guy back. "Watch your...back." I said.

I saw Kiba's face before I fell to the ground. I couldn't hear well. I must have been losing blood fast. But I saw Kiba pick me up and hopped on Akamaru.

"Hang on, Skyler. Just hang on." I thought he said. "Don't die on me! Don't you dare!" He shouted. I smiled before passing out.

When I woke up I was in the hospital and blue bells were right next to me. My favorite flowers. "Skyler. Your awake." Sakura said sitting on my bed. "What happened? The rogues?" Sakura shook her head.

"About half were wiped out. But you lost a lot of blood. Kiba begged me to save you. Hinata and Shino came by to visit. So did Naruto." She smiled. "Sakura, how long have I been asleep?"

"Couple of days. Almost a week. But you need to rest. It wasn't easy. The blade was covered in a lot of poison and we didn't know what kind. But we guessed luckily the right one." I took a deep breath.

"Flowers from Ino. She mentioned it." Sakura laughed. "Possible. Get some rest."

I stayed in the hospital for weeks till they said I'd be fine. Kiba never came to visit. Hinata and Shino did after the mission was over. But still no Kiba.

The full moon was tonight and I really wanted to get out of the hospital. I tried to stand up but my legs weren't strong enough to hold my weight that long. Couldn't really get out of my room or reach the door.

*Bark

"Akamaru?" The dog was by the door and sat down next to me. "Hey there boy. What is it?" He nuzzled my face then turned his back to me. Did he want me to get on? I didn't even ask.

He took off faster then I could get situated. He leaped from building to building. Then he stopped on an island. "What is it?" I looked around and see Kiba sitting at the edge. I got off of Akamaru and he slowly helped me over to Kiba. Kiba stood up and looked up at the moon.

"If I was more careful, you wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad." He was beating himself up over what I did? that's why he never came to see me. "I at least thought you could see the full moon So, I brought you here."

I walked up next to him and looked up at the moon. It was so big and bright. "It was my choice." I said slowly turning to face him. "I saved your butt and you blame yourself? It wasn't your fault." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for this." My legs began to shake. I was going to fall soon. Kiba noticed and picked me up like a princess. "K-Kiba?!" It was sudden yet... I held on for my life.

"Sorry." He said. He really does care. Like me he doesn't show it. No weakness.

"You look wired with your face all pink like that. But it works with your blue hair." Kiba laughed. " Hadn't even noticed my face was blushing. "It's the moonlight. Shut up." I said.

Kiba let me down slowly. He was still holding onto my waist and I still had my arms around his neck. Well now my face was bright red.

"You okay now?" He asked. I looked up to answer but the distance had me breathless. We were so close our breath intertwined.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I finally said. But the lock didn't loosen. Neither of us wanted to move.

"Kiba...I-" I didn't get the chance to speak. Kiba leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet. And I never say good things like that out loud. I messed with his hair. It was soft like petting a puppy. He had his nails digging into may back.

I didn't care. I loved Kiba and hated him too.

Thankfully no one was around to see.

*Bark

Except Akamaru.

The End.


End file.
